This is What I get
by Azza-chan
Summary: It's about Sakura saying about Naruto not having family and she's sorry for it.There's gonna be a second chapter i ended it badly so i need a second one i'll upload soon.
1. This is What I get

**This is what I get**

_I shouldn't of said such mean things to Naruto, I know I shouldn't of I know I hurt his feelings of what I said but he was being so irritating to me it just slipped out. I do deserve this I shouldn't have been so stupid for saying such mean things I should never of said them. I'll be happy if he doesn't speak for me for the rest of my life if that's how he feels he should punish me and I don't want to be let of lightly this time I want him to hate me._

_Flash back:_

We just got back from our mission of course Naruto was being his usually knucklehead self, annoying the crap out of me and wanting to run off to Ichiraku instead of going to report to Lady Tsunade. Kakashi did nothing to help me, so my anger took over and I knocked him out cold, of course that wasn't the thing that set him off. I carried him into Lady Tsunade's office but no questions were asked of course except for how our mission went, Kakashi answered "It went like it normal go's, Lady Tsunade." She smiled at each at us but at Naruto last with that smile she always gives him but that's because of what he did for her.

When we got outside I still carried Naruto over my shoulder but brought him to Ichiraku because he said he would treat me and it was the only thing that would wake him up. I took my time forgetting he was on my back, then I felt something wet on my back knowing he was drooling on me. So I kind of kicked him round town for a bit, even though he woke up after I kicked him the first time but I caught up and punched him so he was out cold again and stayed that way till I was calm again. I brought him to food after I kicked him round the village a couple of times, instead of him treating me I treated him I felt sorry for how much I hurt him but I can't control my anger, so not my fault.

I didn't say anything and ate in peace and quiet well Naruto just stared at the bowl of ramen what was so strange, he was usually slurping it up and had about five bowls by this stage, but not now not today he wasn't he was just staring at it. "Naruto what's wrong? You've just been staring at that bowl of ramen for five minutes now" He shook his head and said nothing was wrong and started slurping up his ramen as normal, but I knew something was still eating away at him I just didn't ask I knew he wouldn't answer me if he didn't answer me the first time.

After Naruto had about three bowls of ramen he wanted to go home so I took him home, I was worried but then he stopped and turned to me, looked me in my eyes "Sakura what is it like to have a family, like I mean how does it feel to have a family to go home to, to love you how is it?" I stood there wondering what the hell Naruto meant "Sakura, anyone home there?" I blinked in amazement "Oh rite sorry. Em I guess it's ok sometimes my parents can be annoying and I hate them when they shout at me, why are you asking?" He shook his head again and put his head down "Em well nothing I was just wondering." That just pissed me of even more that comment "What the hell Naruto, you couldn't just be wondering there must be a reason. Oh I get it, it's because you don't have a family of your own isn't it Naruto?" He looked up at me with hateful eyes.

He ran away from me with tears coming down his face shouting "SHUT UP, SAKURA YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MY LIFE!" I just released what I had said to Naruto and was fully on ashamed of myself I knew what his life was like when he was a child. I knew all the adults ignored him for having the nine tails inside him and that they all hated him, he was isolated and left by his self since he was born. It was only when he became a genin he was gaining respect from people and gaining a family made of his friends and sensei's I walked home quietly, hating myself for what I said to him, I deserve I get.

**A/N Hope you liked it i decided to do this because i was bored and i want a Naruto fanfic, so please review. ^_^  
**


	2. I Didn't Mean It

**I Didn't Mean It**

I couldn't get to sleep that night, but I knew I had a mission in the morning I tried to get some sleep for it. When my alarm went off in the morning I just kept on hitting snooze I was so tired and didn't know what to say to Naruto, my mum called up to be saying if I didn't get out of bed now I would be late and that Naruto was waiting outside for me. I jumped straight out of bed and got ready as fast as I could, I ran out the door without saying goodbye or taking breakfast I went straight into Naruto.

He fell over but stood back up without saying a word and started to walk, I just followed him how could I say I was sorry for what I said last night to him it was so horrible. We didn't have to wait long before Kakashi came although he told us our mission was to relax for the day as we've been working so hard the past couple of months. It felt like a sign that I had to say sorry to Naruto today, but I knew I was just going to run away and hide and try and let this blow over. But I knew it was wrong if I ran, today was given to me to apologize.

Naruto was about to run off to his wee training area, I grabbed his hand before he ran off. He stopped and turned round to me "What do you want? I want to go train Sakura let me go." I didn't let go of his hand I held it and began to cry, how pathetic am I. "Naruto don't go come with me." I started dragging Naruto to the roof where Shikamaru always goes if he wants to relax, it was the only place I could think of bringing him so I could explain and say I was sorry.

I was glad it was a nice day and that there were some clouds to look at "Sakura why did you bring me here?" Naruto questioned me, I forgot for a second why "Em, Naruto I want to apologize from last night what I said to you was mean. I never meant to say it, it just slipped out I'm sorry I should never have said such a thing to you." Naruto sighed at me and shook his head "Yeh, you're right you shouldn't have said it and you should of thought of my feelings first before you said it. I know you were the only child who wanted to help me when we were younger but your parents dragged you away from me I saw that."

I sighed and looked up at the clouds "Yes, your right Naruto I should of thought of your feelings first and I'm surprised you remembered back that long ago, I would of stayed with you if my parents didn't tell me not to." He looked at me then with a bit of a grin "Well I forgive you but remember the next time think of my feelings before you say something mean. Sakura just because I act like a knucklehead most of the time doesn't mean I have a bad memory, I know all the people who looked down on me who hated me and I know those who wanted to stand by me and be there for me, that's why I want to become Hokage and make the people who looked down on me and hated me respect me that's the only way I can." I looked into his eyes and saw the sorrow in them but I saw that it was being replaced by happiness.

I hugged him knowing that he needed it but I felt him tense up then "Naruto let me hug you, be okay with it because you know what I want to be there for you as you have always been there for me, I'm sorry I was so mean to you." He loosened up and hugged me back "Thank you Sakura."

**A/N Is this a good ending for the story because not quite sure. Anyways please review it and sorry if this isn't what you were hoping for how it was going to end.**


	3. 10 Years Later

**10 Years Later**

I never would have thought that we would have been a family and have two children. He is a truly amazing man Naruto is. Protecting the village from the Akatsuki but it must have been hard on him to kill his best friend but he had to, to protect his village. His dream did come true and maybe another dream to. He became Hokage and got the girl he's wanted since he was a child, I knew he feelings about me but I still had feelings for Sasuke that I just couldn't put aside. Then I realised Sasuke was a lost cause when he wanted to kill all the Kage's. But Naruto's determination to get Sasuke back for me, I realised his feelings and took them wow I sound so greedy.

Honestly I do love Naruto though he's so kind and will do anything for his to protect his village even if his life depends on it, though I do worry when he has to put his life on the line but it's for the good of the village I should stop being so selfish. He's always friendly to people and to people he meets although he can get a bit annoyed at them for being stupid but they learn a lesson from him, that's one of his many gifts he has, one of his most wonderful gifts. He cares way too much about everyone more than himself, on all the missions I've done with him he always puts me before himself he always takes care of me on dangerous missions and risks his life to protect me.

He's so wonderful and his little girl wants to be like him when she grows up it makes me smile, but his son just wants to be there to protect his little sister, I love our two children very much Sasuke and Ichigo. We picked Sasuke well only to remember him, he did mean a lot to both of us and Ichigo because it means "Strawberry" and she is a wee sweet strawberry. We care about both of our children very much and would do anything to protect them, as they will keep the legacy of the Uzumaki family alive, they are very special children.

Sasuke's already advancing in the ninja academy just like the person he was named after, although he'll never leave us to gain power if he wants to protect his little sister and I have a lot of faith in him to excel in the academy, he trains as hard as his father did as well but master's the jutsus faster but he does have a good teacher to help him. Ichigo has just started the academy so she's just learn the basics at the moment and I will be helping her out then if she wants to be a good ninja I will have to show her how to control her chakra, as it is the first thing a good ninja must know how to do.

Well the Hokage himself is busy out on an A rank mission and I'm missing him already even though he's been gone for thirty minutes, this is how much I truly miss him and love him. I look out the window time from time and think of the old days, when Team seven was a full team but I mainly think about how Naruto is doing out on his mission, although he never wants me to worry about him but how can't I, I love him too much. The love I have for Naruto is even more powerful than he is I love him, I love him the most in the entire world no one could ever replace him.

**A/N Well I hope you like it people, I got a review saying that I should have a follow on for it well here it is people. Tell me if u think I should do another chapter about Sasuke and Ichigo when they're grown up ok. Please review I'm working hard at the moment so please do much appreciated.**


	4. The Uzumaki Legend Carried on

**The Uzumaki Legend Carried On**

_Sasuke and Ichigo were superb students in the academy. Although Sasuke waited a year before he graduated, for his sister to be in his class, so he could graduate in the same year as his sister and possibly be in the same team as her. Well of course they were put in the same team as they worked so well together and they're other team mate was called Arashi Hayashi, they're Sensei is Tenten and all together they formed Team 8._

**Arashi's point of view on his team:**

I don't really care so much as long as they don't drag me down in the mission's although I have a good feeling they won't, as Sasuke and Ichigo are really good team mates although I wish Sasuke didn't wait a year to be in our group because I hardly get any time to spend with Ichigo. Yeh I have feelings for Ichigo so what, it's not like I can make any moves on her because she is the Hokage's daughter and everything plus there is Sasuke there to standing watch over her, although whenever I do get time to spend with her alone I love it because she's so kind but an excellent ninja, one thing is not to ever underestimate her one second she can be all kind and nice then the other second she can be deadly.

My Sensei is the master of weapons and is married to Neji Hyuga one of the branch family members of the Hyuga clan, I've done my research on the clans in this village that's how I know. I glad to have Tenten as a Sensei as she helps me when I'm training with my weapons and she's taught me a few of her jutsus, I've learnt a lot from her and I thank her because she is improving my ninja abilities making me a better ninja so I can protect Ichigo when Sasuke's not there. I'm quiet most of the time when we're on missions unless I have a good plan to make the mission a complete success , I always make sure that I always analyse the situation carefully before I say my plan that's how I'm going to make my name go down in history with my skills and analysing skills.

**Sasuke's point of view on his team:**

Only reason why I'm here is to protect my little sister I'm not going to let anything harm her but if I'm not there and Arashi is I put all my faith into him, I know that he has some feelings for my sister although I haven't really gotten to know him that much because he's always quiet unless he has a plan to make the mission a success and his plans are always right so I trust him to look after her when I'm not there. Arashi is a key member in our team well so is everyone in the team but he's always analysing the situation and leading us basically, unless Tenten wants to interfere with his perceptions and gives us a different command although he never hates her for butting in whenever he's slipped up and he follows the orders he's given precisely without slipping up either.

Ichigo is a good girl who always listens to what she's told to do unless it's something she disagrees with she'll never do it, so I never push it and I make sure that Arashi doesn't either. Ichigo has learnt a lot from the academy and mum. Mum has started to sure Ichigo healing jutsus so she can be more helpful in missions even though Ichigo is very helpful to our team already. My Sensei is one of my mum's good friends, although she doesn't give us special treatment although we don't need it really because our team always succeeds in our missions thanks to Arashi to leading us most of the time.

**Ichigo's point of view on her team:**

Hehe, I really like my team I admire Arashi a lot for his abilities and his analysing skills, He's mainly the one leading us in the mission, I do have feelings for him but I don't know if he feels the same way about me plus we hardly get anytime alone because of Sasuke sometimes I do wish that he'd let us have some time alone together. Sasuke can get really annoying at times because he's so god damn protective of me, I want some space from my family he's even looking after me when I say I'm going out with friends he thinks I don't realise him sneaking around in the shadows looking after me but I'm glad when mum tells him to let me have some space to myself, instead of him always being there for me.

Tenten is a very nice Sensei and she likes to help me when I train and sometimes she lets me practice against her, she likes to help us all out when we're training especially Arashi, he's learnt a lot from her I'm glad I got her as my Sensei and I'm glad that I have Arashi in my team to, because he does want to look after me but he's really quiet and I wish he would just tell Sasuke that he will protect me so that Sasuke will stop looking after me all the time. I'm really happy to be in Team 8.

**Tenten's view on her team:**

I have a really excellent team here. Sasuke is always looking after his sister and not caring for anyone else but I wish he would just open his eyes a little more and realise her potential and that she can look after herself and that Arashi wants to look after her, he is a good ninja with a lot of skills but he still isn't at the standard the Sasuke I knew was but I should give him time to improve. Ichigo is a superb ninja although she does have two good ninja's helping her, although I'm not going to take all the credit because it is mainly Sakura who has helped her become the ninja she is today, but Ichigo did learn a lot in the academy to and Sakura agrees with me on that.

Arashi is a brilliant student he usually leads the team, well I do let him lead us unless I think he's missed something but it's rare for me to interfere with his plan to make the mission a success. I've taught Arashi quite a lot of my weapon jutsus when I started out. I've told him he can develop the jutsus anyways he wants to and to keep on practicing the jutsus because they are quite hard to master at first, so I'm still helping him.

**A/N I felt like carrying it on with the children I hope I haven't over done it too much by doing this chapter. Please review. Hope you liked it. ^_^**


End file.
